Gosalyn Mallard
Gosalyn Waddlemeyer-Mallard is the adopted daughter of Drake "Darkwing Duck" Mallard. She was voiced by the late Christine Cavanaugh. Most of the show is based on Drake and Gosalyn's father-daughter relationship. Gosalyn is a very spunky, athletic, cute, spirited and beautiful 9 year old tomboy who often gets into trouble. Despite her cuteness and beauty, she is very bright and often finds loopholes within her own promises allowing her to get her way. Personality In the first cliffhanger, Gosalyn starts out as spirited, caring, brave, pushy, spunky and tomboyish. In the second cliffhanger, her personality has become quick-tempered, sassy and sarcastic, and she gets very jealous of her father getting to go on adventures all the time. In the overall TV show, she is reduced to being mischievous, loud, inconsiderate, and rebellious. Darkly Dawns the Duck In the first cliffhanger, formerly a TV movie, Gosalyn is the deuteragonist. She plays a big part in the plan to unleash the Waddlemeyer Ramrod. She starts as an orphan, living with her caretaker Mrs. Cavanaugh, until Darkwing rescues her from Taurus Bulba and minions. Eventually, she got adopted by Darkwing's alter ego Drake Mallard. Justice Ducks Unite In the second cliffhanger, Gosalyn is reduced to a supporting character, where she doesn't have much of a major role anymore. Instead, Morgana takes the lead, and becomes a member of the Justice Ducks, along with Darkwing. Despite this, Gosalyn still sticks around to help form the team. Background Gosalyn was an orphan who lost of all of her biological relatives after her grandfather, Professor Waddlemeyer, died. Before his death, Professor Waddlemeyer developed a highly destructive government secret weapon called the Waddlemeyer Ramrod. In a dastardly attempt to steal the Ramrod and arm it, the nefarious Taurus Bulba kidnapped the professor's last known living relative, young Gosalyn, thinking she knew the secret arming code. Fortunately, Gosalyn was rescued by Darkwing Duck, who kept her safe in his secret hideout atop a tower on the Audubon Bridge. Unbeknownst to Gosalyn, Prof. Waddlemeyer had secretly taught the code to her in a lullaby he used to sing to her each night. Bulba learned of the secret and was nearly able to carry out his threat. Darkwing, with the help of his sidekick, Launchpad McQuack, was able to save Gosalyn and the world. During their time together, Gosalyn and Drake grew quite fond of each other, and he eventually adopted her. Knowing her adoptive father's secret identity, she too has occasionally donned a crime-fighting costume. First she called herself the "Crimson Quackette," but later, after developing an interest in archery, she began calling herself the archer QuiverWing Quack. Her first appearance as QuiverWing Quack was in the episode of the same name, where she was instrumental in defeating the plans of Negaduck. Later, in "Paint Misbehavin' " she helped to defeat the criminal Splatter Phoenix. Gos' best friend is the brainy young Honker Muddlefoot, who also knows of Drake Mallard's superhero identity. When Gos decided to become a superhero Honker was drafted as her sidekick, the Arrow Kid, and they proved themselves to an adoring public against. The theme of Gosalyn wanting to be her father's sidekick or a superhero in her own right was a continuing thread in the series. Taurus Bulba is the only villain that Gosalyn is afraid of. Quotes *''"Keen gear!"'' *"Oh, no! A love potion!" *''"Go to my room? See, you never treat me like a hero! You just treat me like your baby girl!"'' Gosalyn after an argument with her father *"Eek, Squeak, you follow him (Negaduck), I'll defrost Dad!" *''"Dad, help me!"'' *"I am the terror that unwraps at night!" *''"Darkwing Duck won't let you get away with this!"'' *"Oh, big deal, I can swim too, you know!" - Gosalyn hanging on to her dear life before being eaten by a shark *"All right, you asked for it! Suck gas, evil doers!" *"Tank-head!" *"Whew, it's about time the love potion wore off." *''"I'm not afraid of your old gas gun!" - Gosalyn standing up to Darkwarrior Duck'' *"Honker, help us!" - Gosalyn trapped inside a painting by Splatter Phoenix *"At least he had some some justice left, but still doesn't excuse all this. I say we bust out of here!" *''"And I used to gripe when he sent me to my room."'' *"What's the matter? Chicken?" *"Eight o'clock bedtime? Bummer. Sounds like Dad, though." *"Darkwarrior?" *"Launchpad!" *"Don't worry Dad, I can handle it!" *"My Dad, the Christmas cop." *"Give it up, Negadope, you've been outclassed by Quiverwing Quack!" *''"AAH! Hey! Let go of me, let me go! Darkwing Duck is gonna crunch you like a stale corn chip!"'' -Gosalyn kidnapped by Taurus Bulba *''"What? Attack of the Vampires with Fangs and Tentacles is a classic!"'' *"Uh-oh! I better spray Morgana quick before Dad explains himself into even more trouble!" *''"Give it up, Negadope! You've been outclassed by Quiverwing Quack!"'' *''"Help!"'' *"Heh, heh, heh, heh, oops!" *''"All right, hold it. This isn't you, I think that inside you're still Darkwing Duck, and you're still my dad." '' *''"Negaduck! Here I come, ready or not!"'' -Gosalyn preparing to confront Negaduck Gallery Gos captured.jpg|Gosalyn captured by Steelbeak AoW3124132413241234.jpg 1122112112112233423324123321312323123.jpg Gos129832.jpg DWD998998.jpg Obstacle.jpg|Gosalyn sent to her room after an argument with her father, who decides that he was right and that she is not old enough to handle being a hero, forbidding her to become Quiverwing Quack anymore Gosalyn in Love.jpg 474878-vlcsnap_00772_super.jpg|Gosalyn held hostage by Taurus Bulba Gos.png|Gosalyn, as she appears in Justice Ducks Unite Gosalyn2.jpg|Gosalyn, as she appears in the TV show Rescue.jpg|Gosalyn Waddlemeyer rescued by Darkwing Duck Twin_Beaks_1.jpg|Gosalyn with Darkwing and Launchpad Professor_Waddlemeyerr.jpg|Gosalyn's picture with her grandpa Professor Waddlemeyer Gos kidnapped.jpg|Gosalyn kidnapped and interrogated by Taurus Bulba 474853-vlcsnap_00685.jpg|Gosalyn with Hammerhead gh.jpg|Gosalyn with Honker Morgana003.jpg|Gosalyn with Morgana Hug.jpg|Gosalyn with Negaduck Eat_fiber,_horn_head_.jpg|Gosalyn shooting the cereal gun Vlcsnap-2013-02-16-21h37m58s163.png|Gosalyn as a slime monster Vlcsnap-371170.jpg|Gosalyn wearing Darkwing's hat Gosalyn crying.jpeg|Gosalyn crying over the death of Darkwing Duck in Dead Duck Clash Reunion.jpeg|Gosalyn, Preema Lott, Launchpad and Hamm Stings held hostage by Megavolt in Clash Reunion Steerminator.jpeg|Gosalyn and Honker held hostage by Taurus Bulba in Steerminator Time and Punishment.jpeg|Gosalyn at the mercy of Darkwarrior Duck in Time and Punishment Gosalyn the hostage.jpeg|Gosalyn held hostage by Negaduck in Darkwing Doubloon Gosalyn kidnapped by Quackerjack.jpeg|Gosalyn kidnapped and held hostage by Quackerjack in Days of Blunder Gosalyn kidnapped by Taurus Bulba.jpeg|Gosalyn kidnapped by Taurus Bulba in Darkly Dawns the Duck, part 2 Film Flam 213242323242.jpg Gosalyn facing Negaduck.jpeg|Gosalyn facing Negaduck in The Quiverwing Quack Pretty little gosalyn.jpeg Shocked gosalyn.jpeg Breakfast Gosalyn .jpeg Gosalyn and honker .jpeg Gosalyn pirate .jpeg Pop star Gosalyn .jpeg Vandal Gosalyn .jpeg Gosalyn with LP and DW.jpeg Gosalyn footprints.png External Links *Gosalyn Mallard - DisneyWiki Similar Heroes *Riley Andersen (Inside Out) *Mallory McMallard (The Mighty Ducks: the animated Series) *Robin Scherbatsky (How I Met Your Mother) Category:Anti Hero Category:Heroines Category:Kid Heroes Category:Disney Heroes Category:Lead Females Category:Tomboys Category:Orphans Category:Damsel in distress Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Time-Travellers Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Inconclusive Heroes Category:Predecessor Heroes Category:Animal Heroes Category:Chaotic Good Category:Villain's Lover Category:Wrathful Heroes Category:Normal Badass Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Mischievous Heroes Category:Antagonist Heroes Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Robot Chicken Heroes